


All The Rest

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: ALL the comfort, Author fucks with cannon, Found Family, Healing, Hector and Alucard find each other, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 03, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Spoilers, Trevor will use his words, and making things better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Hector gets shoved through a distance mirror and ends up in the care of Alucard. The two find comfort in each other and support each other in recovering from their trauma. When Trevor and Sypha return they find a very different man from the one they left and now they have to learn how to be the people Alucard deserves, and how to make room in their little circle for one more.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades/Hector, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are still broken by the finale clap your hands *clap clap*
> 
> This is a little post season 3 fix it I got going on to let everyone have hugs and support and everything else they really, REALLY need.

Isaac hadn’t gone looking for another distance mirror, he was just looking for anything valuable the castle might have to offer in his quest. It was the tinkling of the suspended glass shards, familiar... like a wind chime from a memory, that alerted him to its presence. This one was as large as Dracula’s had been, he wondered... Commanding the mirror was quite simple with it’s master dead and eaten; he first checked in on the night creature he’d so graciously given to the priory and was enraged to discover it was dead. Those burn marks, those were the work of the Belmont! And wherever he was that repugnant witch must be beside him, possibly Alucard too. Damn them!

He slammed his hands against the glass to shatter the mirror but they just passed through, so it was one. Pulling his hands back he changes tactics, “Show me that traitor Hector.” He demanded, the colors in the mirror swirled and shifted to Styria but not to the cell where he had seen Hector last being left. Isaac saw red when he was shown a room of opulence and grandeur, Hector sitting in a chair that was almost a throne pouring over maps with a red-haired vampire at his side. She was stroking her fingers through his hair, fixing his now finely made clothes and touching his arm and waist in a way that made it clear they were intimate. With a cry of rage Isaac lost himself and lunged through the mirror with the intent of ripping the other forgemasters throat out. How dare Hector get everything! Isaac hit the ground with a roll and slid to a stop in a coiled position ready to attack. The carpet under his fingers was thick and luxurious which only served to make him angrier. 

The female vampire startled at his sudden appearance and he took advantage of that. He lunged for her first and jammed his dagger into her neck as harshly as he could. He twisted and hacked with the blade while she gurgled around her torn vocal cords unable to scream. She was still strong though and dug her talons into Isaac’s arms and back. An errant swipe across his face, one close enough to get him to shift back or lose an eye, gave her an opening too. She threw Isaac off of her with a hiss and put a hand to her throat to guard it while it was healing.

It was too late for either of them though. When Isaac had been thrown back he crashed into Hector who had been staying as far away from the fight as possible. The other forgemaster, still weak from Lenore’s continual feedings and being everyone else’s punching bag, fell backwards through the still closing portal and vanished from view. 

Both Isaac and Lenore could only stare in shock at the spot where the other man had just stood, and now the portal was gone too.

“You!” She hissed in wrecked, guttural fury. Blood still trickled from her damaged throat as she shrieked, “I’m going to drain every ounce of blood from your bones!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The thing about a distance mirror with no master is, it’s unpredictable. They will pick up on the strongest intent and obey that as their commend. And in the moment when Hector fell through the mirror his intent was to be very far away from there. It was also the strongest. Hector had no destination in mind when he fell through, at least not actively. His thoughts had been of Isaac and his shock at not seeing his friend since...Castlevania. With that as all the mirror had to work with it spit him out on the stairs of his old residence. 

Hector landed flat on his back with a groan as the marble dug into and surely made several new bruises on his back. He looked around wildly almost as if waiting for another vampire or monster to reach out and snatch him up. The foyer wreaked of mold and the air still felt damp around him, like the castle had been shut up since Dracula’s death. Was he alone here? Pulling himself up Hector wraps his arms around himself and looks around. There were still twisted bits of metal and chunks of wood laying around from the battle that had to have taken place here. The battle that was his fault. Hunching into himself Hector starts to look around, surely if someone was here they’d have come to investigate him now? Hector knows the kitchen is just down that corridor, if nothing else it’ll prove whether or not someone actually lives here. He heads in that direction, his boots from Lenore are much quieter than the ones he used to wear for the court. The slave ring on his finger vibrates. Lenore had said it would hurt if he ran, apparently it was only now picking up on that since his escape hadn’t been planned. 

Between one second and the next Hector went from walking to writhing on the ground screaming. It felt like his nerve endings were on fire and someone had filled his organs with molten metal at the same time. His eyes rolled in their sockets as he screamed and convulsed so hard he couldn’t even attempt to grab onto the ring to try and get it off. The pain was so intense he lost track of time within a few seconds. His vision went white, there was no sound but the ringing in his ears and the pain; the pain never got easier or lost it’s intensity, there was no adjusting to this level of torture. Every time his body attempted to black out and save itself the ring would keep him conscious and feeling every second of it. Hector’s thoughts began to scramble as the rings endless pain drove him mad. He wondered distantly if the ring would continue to make him suffer in death too... and then the world went black.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally he had stopped. Alucard fell back on his ass in the hallway the slave ring crushed in his hand. He’d had to break the man’s finger using his vampire strength in order to get a strong enough grip to pull the ring off. Whoever had made this was talented indeed but not as strong as him. He was breathing harder than expected but the humans thrashing had been difficult to manage while trying to pull the ring off. This was vampire magic, archaic yes but not as out of practice as one would hope, this was a thrall. He could smell the vampires all over the man but he was clearly human. The silverette also smelled of devil forgemaster, in fact... this was one of his fathers forgemasters. He’d smelled them around the castle before. But his father didn’t use slave rings, had this man been taken from the castle at some point? Might explain why he was so determined to come back. 

Tossing the ring aside Alucard leaned in closer to the man collapsed in his castle; his finger was bent at an awkward angle which made him wince. “I’m sorry about that.” He said quietly and reached out to pull a chunk of hair from the forgemaster's mouth, oh! Well, he was rather beautiful wasn’t he? Never let it be said his father didn’t enjoy the finer things, he court included it seemed. Still, he should splint their finger... even in deciding to follow his father's ways instead of his mothers, Dracula took care of his own. He picked the man up and noting that he was far lighter than a human his build should be, took him up to his mother's infirmary inside the castle. 

The man slept through the splinting and the injection of some much needed vitamins and fluids, that was very concerning. Alucard kept mental notes of the man's condition and checked the rest of his vitals while he was out, they were all rather concerning. The man began to shiver while Alucard went about his examination and that gave the dhampir pause. The devil forgemaster’s skin was very hot to the touch, he had a fever. There was a rip or two in the forgemaster’s shirt from Alucard struggling to hold him down and it was nothing at all to finish the tear and look at the forgemaster's chest. There were a number of cuts maring the pale flesh and quite a few had telltale signs of infection setting in. Swearing to himself Alucard goes to his mother's cabinets and starts pulling out bottles. As he heads back he picks up one of his mother's hair ribbons to tie his back like she’d always taught him. Even if he was choosing his father's way he didn’t have to be a complete heathen about it. He treated the wounds, lancing the ones that needed draining, and cleaning the others until fresh clean blood flowed out and he could stitch them up. He ignored how badly his hands were shaking at seeing the slick, warm blood coating them. It had only been a week since they... since he... Alucard swallowed back the urge to vomit or scream, he wasn’t sure which wanted out more yet, and focused on patching up the one piece of his fathers life he could salvage.

Once he finished cleaning the newly stitched wounds he washed his hands. He’d scrubbed and scrubbed that night, until the blood came from his own skin and even then he couldn’t feel clean. He just kept feeling their blood, their hands... falling to his knees retching won out as he vomited pure stomach acid on the floor. It spattered on his hands and his pants but he couldn’t stop. The feelings of panic/guilt/hate/anger/fear battered him inside and out until he felt completely hollowed out inside. Trying to force it back only made him vomit harder. The tears sprang to his eyes as a gut reaction to how hard his body shook trying to expel something stuck inside him. He let out a few sobs until the clenching in his stomach abated long enough for him to get to his feet. 

Alucard cleaned the floor and himself up as if in a trance. His mind was still in ragged shreds and he hadn’t eaten in days. For now he was just on autopilot, going through the motions. Once everything was clean he dumped the cloths in the basin and went back out to his patient. They were sweating now, they needed a better place to recover than a surgery table. Alucard picked the man up and carried him to the rooms where their fading scent clung lightly; he also ignored the fact that he stumbled several times and had to stop for breathers as he carried them there. He got to the room and put the man into what he presumed was their bed. His head was spinning and he had a horrible headache but he dismissed it, he had a patient who needed seeing to. Spots danced in his vision as he retrieved the chair from the nearby desk and brought it to their bedside. He set the chair down and leaned against it for a moment, he felt a chill run through him, almost like he was going to throw up again. The last thing he remembered was thinking he should sit in the chair he brought over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector meets Alucard and Trevor makes a decision.

Hector stirred and found himself back in his room for a second a small, dark corner of his mind hoped it was all a dream. It wasn’t and he knew that, ignorance had already had its fill of him. It was easier to sit up than he thought it would be and that was concerning, hadn’t he just been writhing on the floor in agony begging for death? The slide of the sheets on his skin alerted him to something on his skin... bandages. Someone had patched him up? He pulled the sheets up and saw he was still wearing pants, it was a relief in many ways to know that. But what had happened? He swung his legs to the side of the bed and was immediately met with an empty chair. Had someone been watching over him?

He eased his feet to the floor and sat up only to find his supposed caregiver on the ground. It didn’t look like they were breathing. 

“Sir? Sir are you alright?” Hector kneeled down and placed a hand on their shoulder, their skin was warm at least. He shifted them onto their back and moved their hair out of the way...oh! This was Alucard, Dracula’s son. What was he doing here, why would he stay here after killing his father?

Alucard groans and stirs, he feels a hand on his arm and immediately shifts away from it. He’d meant to use his vampire speed to get across the room but his head swam again and he didn’t get farther than a few inches away. Hector looks at him confused,

“Are you ill?” He’d never seen a vampire look so weak before, not even Dracula who he’d never seen feed in his time at the castle.

“Fine, I’m fine. You shouldn’t be up, you were in a lot of pain. I had to break your finger to get that ring off and you have a fever.” Alucard stands and does his best to hide his shaking knees.

Hector’s entire face screams ‘you are so full of shit’, “If either of us should be in bed it’s you, you look ready to pass out again.” He moves closer to catch them as the dhampir starts to sway again. Alucard steps away from him with something resembling fear in his bright gold eyes and Hector’s heart immediately understands. 

“I’m fine.” He repeats low and quiet, more like he’s saying it to himself than to Hector. “I’m going to go make you something to eat, you need nutrients to fight your fever.” Alucard turns to leave and starts to the door.

“I’ll come with you!” Hector shouts louder than he intends, when Alucard turns back to him looking curious and suspicious he clears his throat and adds more calmly, “I’d rather not be alone in the castle like this right now.”

He can see when Alucard recognizes the same in Hector that he’d already noticed in them, the hurt and fear and guilt and pain; Alucard nods and Hector trots after the dhampir after grabbing the blanket from his bed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sypha will you please talk to me?” Trevor asks as the cart heads down yet another dirt road. The Speaker woman who held his heart had been quiet and withdrawn since they left Lindenfeld, understandably of course but it still concerned the hunter.

“I don’t want to talk Trevor.” She sighs looking like she was drowning in the robes she’d cocooned herself in.

“Look I know things are messed up, people aren’t great... but you still tried to do a good thin-”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” she snaps and turns from him. 

Trevor sighs and goes back to focusing on the road. They’ve come to a fork in the road. On the one hand there’s the open road with more adventures, more chances for glory... or more likely more fighting and possibly getting pelted with fruit by angry villagers. The other way... the other way leads back towards the castle, to Alucard, to home. A home he hadn’t realized he wanted back in his life until he heard the soft sound of voices inside the Belmont Hold. As much fun as he’d had traveling with Sypha, hearing her laughter, her jokes, her sighs in the night as they bonked elbows on the sides of the wagon while she rode him to kingdom come. Despite all that he missed their cranky vampire. 

His hands made the choice before his brain actively did turning down the way back. It’ll take about two weeks if nothing goes wrong, and he’s sure something will go wrong. But with Sypha so quiet and still beside him he’s at a loss and he doubts either of them are ready to deal with any monsters or night creatures again with now. Sypha makes a curious noise at his choice but she doesn’t protest. He thinks she needs this too.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alucard and Hector sat at the table eating soup in silence. They hadn’t spoken much since they left the bedroom, turns out they were both fairly awkward people when it came down to it. 

Hector was mostly playing with his food when he heard an unexpected slurp and then coughing. Turns out Alucard had lost a brief battle between spoon and fangs causing a piece of a vegetable to fly to the back of his throat choking him for a moment. 

The dhampir managed to get it out of his throat and launch it across the table. Alucard looked from the projectile to Hector, his cheeks stained red from embarrassment; it was endearing and before Hector knows what’s happening he’s laughing hysterically. At first Alucard seems shocked by his reaction but after a moment he starts to chuckle and soon after they’re both howling like deranged hyenas over such a simple thing. A good laugh was what they both needed and while they didn’t talk much after that the silence was much more comfortable between them.

After dinner Alucard took Hector outside to get some fresh air. The forgemaster stopped when he saw the two bodies on stakes outside. They weren’t old, it was clear a number of scavengers had been feeding on the corpses but these weren’t Dracula’s victims, they were Alucard’s. He turned to the dhampir who looked equally ashamed and enraged.

“D...did they...?” Alucard hesitates before nodding. He looks so pained and Hector just wants to step up to him and give him a hug. He takes a step closer to the other man and Alucard flinches, does he really believe that Hector would strike him for killing the people who hurt him?

“At least you were able to stop them. I was powerless against...” Hector chokes on the words in his throat. He...what’s he doing unloading his sob story to Dracula’s son? Telling his story to the one person who might understand what he’s been through. “...Carmilla. And her cronies.”

Alucard nods, “Father never agreed with Carmilla or her beliefs, but he knew she was a formidable ally and an even worse enemy so kept his distance from her unless necessary.” He fell silent again and Hector figured that was all he was going to get from the other man.

“Sumi...Taka.” He finally admitted, “They told me they wanted to learn to become monster hunters. That they had been tortured by Cho until she left for my father's court. I should have realized that they included me on the list of monsters.”

“You’re not a monster Alucard. And if you’ll forgive me I don’t think your father felt that way either. He was very lost at the end and I’m sorry for my part in his death.”

“It’s not like you’re the one who put a stake in his chest.” No, that honor belonged to him.

“Perhaps no but Carmilla manipulated me into helping her stage a mutiny which is it’s own form of betrayal. Something I never wanted to do to Dracula.” Hector was staring at the ground in shame, he almost would have liked it if Alcuard blamed him for Dracula’s death instead. Alucard was kind and didn’t deserve to carry the blame for this. He’d been through enough.

Hector was brought out of his thoughts by a hand brushing his arm, causing him to jump. He turned to Alucard who had pulled back after Hector jumped, the forgemaster caught the flash of hurt in Alucard’s eyes and he stepped closer to the dhampir without a thought.

“You were manipulated, that doesn’t make it your fault.”

“Nor yours.” Hector added immediately after. This time he hesitantly reached for Alucard’s arm, he didn’t do much more than brush his fingers over his forearm but it was a start for them. Alucard offered him a shy smile and placed his hand over Hector’s,

“Would you like to see something?”

Hector nodded and trailed along after the half vampire. Alucard helped him onto the platform that appeared to be built over just a random hole in the ground. It wasn’t until Alucard lowered them down that he figured out what it was.

“Is this...?”

“It is.”

Hector looked around absolutely stunned at the number of books around them, there must have been centuries of knowledge down here. 

“So this is how the Belmonts fought vampires.” Hector jolts a bit when the platform comes to a stop, Alucard lets them out and they start wandering around.

“Among other things. The Belmonts fought a number of creatures.” He points to the large, suspended skeleton.

While the skeleton was an attention getter Hector’s gaze was drawn more to the painting laying on its side behind it. “Who is that?” He asks pointing to the painting.

“I’m not sure yet. I suspect it’s Leon Belmont he moved the family out here during the crusades.” Alucard slides his fingers along a bookshelf, despite being only half vampire Hector thinks Alucard moves more gracefully than even some full blooded vampires.

“I think I’ve seen a painting of him before, in your fathers study.”

“What?” A Belmont, even an image of one in Dracula’s castle?

“Yes, he looks younger there but those eyes are pretty distinctive.” Indeed they are, Alucard was rather fond of them himself. Not that he’d ever tell Trevor that, hell he’d never tell doll Trevor that. Not even the dolls would let him live it down if he did.

“I... I will have to look for it later then.” He hadn’t stepped into his fathers office yet, the memories were still too much.

Hector just nodded in agreement and continued to follow Alucard around letting the dhampir guide him around and tell him little facts or anecdotes about things he’d read. He mention his companions several times but always dropped a bit or got quieter for a moment after saying their names. He missed them. While Hector knew he wasn’t a replacement and that Alucard had very recently been hurt he found himself wanting to cling to the son of his old master. They were a lot alike but it was very clear that Alucard took after his mother very much. They shared a number of the same bright qualities he had no doubt enchanted the man known as Dracula very quickly.

Once the tour was done Hector found himself tiring, he was still very battered by his treatment in Styria and he needed rest. Alucard noticed immediately and started escorting him back up to the castle. 

They got back to his old rooms in a fairly short amount of time and Hector was left fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Umm Alucard-”

“Adrian please,” Alu-Adrian asked with that soft, shy smile again. Hector nodded harshly to hide the flush to his face.

“Adrian. This might sound childish but, would you be willing to stay with me awhile? I’d very much like to not be alone, at least until I fall asleep.” Hector couldn’t even look him in the eye when he asked, he felt so pathetic. Being afraid of being alone, afraid that the vampires were going to come creeping out of the dark and snatch him up again.

Yes, I’ll stay.” He agrees readily and Hector’s face snaps up in surprise.

“O-oh, thank you.”

Adrian just offers him that soft smile again and follows Hector into the forgemaster's room.


End file.
